Little Miss Sooga
Little Miss Sooga is the first segment of the twenty-forth episode of the television show Pucca. It first aired April 27, 2007. Synopsis When Pucca enters The Little Miss Sooga Beauty Pageant to impress Garu (a judge), Ring Ring would gladly sabotage her and claim the crown. Plot When Garu does push-ups, Pucca intentionally drops her handkerchief multiple times to get his attention. Ring Ring bluntly states only the "Prettiest Girl in the World" could get his attention and it is her. Ching scolds her saying that Garu would never like her. Master Soo asks Garu to judge "The Little Miss Sooga Beauty Pageant" saying it will be a "great honor" also. Pucca and Ching overhear it, prompting Pucca to enter. Ring Ring also hears about it and decides to compete as well. On the night of the of the contest, Soo's Maidens and Pucca enter the stage, not knowing that Ring Ring sets Yuni to drop sandbags on the the contestants to win by default. However, Pucca still remains with over a dozen sandbags on her head. The next portion starts with a knowledge quiz. Soo accidentally drops the cards and Ring Ring picks them up for him without realizing she switched them. The first question goes to Ring Ring asking "Why is she so beautiful?" She states that she has poise, grace, and a symmetrical head. Also she believes in world peace. She is given an "8" by Officer Bruce and Santa, but given a "1" by Garu. The next question goes to Pucca involving molecular physics and jajangmyeon noodles leaving her befuddled to answer the question. Soo declares Pucca correct saying that jajangmyeon noodles has nothing to do with molecular physics and that there is no answer. Ring Ring is angered but still recites her mantra. Pucca is given a "10" but still a "1" by Garu due to the lack of martial arts. The next portion has evening gown display. Ring Ring presents her elaborate dress and gets a repeating score, while attempting to sabotage Pucca's dress with a barrel of worms. Pucca breaks out of the barrel but her dress is more beautiful with a longer train. Ring Ring gets angry at Yuni for getting "silkworms" not earthworms. Pucca is given her repeating score of 10's and 1. The final segment ends with a talent portion. Ring Ring demonstrates her percussion skills, gaining the applause of the audience. Next, Pucca performs a fan dance for her talent, Ring Ring spills Chinese Checker pieces to make Pucca fall, but instead her martial art poses catches Garu's attention and giver her a "10". This angers Ring Ring who transforms. She destroys everything in her path and Pucca steps in to fight her. The Pucca's fighting skills catches Garu's attention again and her score increases, Trivia Gallery miss.JPG miss0.JPG miss1.JPG miss2.JPG miss3.JPG miss4.JPG miss5.JPG miss6.JPG miss7.JPG miss8.JPG miss9.JPG miss10.JPG miss11.JPG miss12.JPG miss13.JPG miss14.JPG miss15.JPG miss16.JPG miss17.JPG miss18.JPG miss19.JPG miss20.JPG miss21.JPG misslove.JPG Screen 20130804 16573.jpg Screen 20130804 165634.jpg Screen 20130804 165641.jpg Screen 20130804 165649.jpg Screen 20130804 165656.jpg 0 (1).jpg Screen 20130804 16573.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Stub